Entangled
by philyra-tales
Summary: Morgana Pendragon was having a bad week; no, make that a bad month. So when she saw a stranger in a pub, she decided to throw caution to the wind and bought him a drink. Could this turn out to be the best night of her life?


**Smut University 2012 Assignment 10**

**Title: Entangled**

**By thalia-csiny / philyra91**

**Fandom: Merlin**

**Pairing: Gwaine/Morgana, modern AU**

**Assignment notes: Write an orgasm scene, and if you'd like an extra challenge, do it in 500 words or less**

**Author's notes: Decided to end the semester with a BANG! Hope you all enjoy this!**

He still smelled of smoke and lager but all that only dimly registered in her mind for she was far too aware of his fingers doing remarkably wicked things to her. He was pressed up against her, wedging her between himself and a panel in the elevator with his rough hands grazing soft skin that was shivering under his touch. His stubble rubbed her cheek not unpleasantly and she found the contact to be rather titillating. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer, their kiss deepening and intensifying until the already narrow space between them was no more.

If anyone were to tell Morgana Pendragon that when she decided to go to a pub to blow off some steam, she'd end up having a one-night stand, she would have laughed in their faces. But the months of countless meetings, hearings, lawsuits and seemingly constant bickering within her family was driving her insane. All she wanted was a night out to clear her head, to forget everything and everyone and he looked like someone who could make that happen.

Was it her fault that she found the man sitting the farthest away from the counter to be quite attractive, what with his chin-length hair and dark eyes? Was it her fault that he kept staring at her as well, his gaze invoking equal parts of flattery and discomfort? He probably was staring at her because of who she was, and what was said about her in the papers, but she didn't care. As long as he didn't outright acknowledge her family background, she wasn't going to be picky.

There was a certain rugged charm about him, almost a sort of danger, and she was drawn to it, him being so different from the pretty boys she was used to dating. She couldn't help herself but when he didn't offer to buy her a drink, she took the initiative and signalled to the bartender that she would like to buy the stranger another round of whatever he was already having.

When a fresh pint of lager came his way, Gwaine knew that it had to be the lady's doing. He had done his best to maintain his distance, deciding in his mind that buying her a drink would probably send the wrong signal. He liked her, of course, but there was something about her, something that made him ponder his moves a little. He found her face familiar, but couldn't quite place her.

He knew, from experience, that her coy smile, the way she tucked her hair back behind her ear, even the way she was looking at him over her shoulder; they were all signs that she was interested in him. He was equally intrigued with her, but he had just knocked off from a bad day at work and he wasn't really sure if a one-night-stand was going to be the best idea. Sure, two months ago, hell, even a week ago, he would have scoffed and to prove his point, he would have simply walked into any pub and picked out a girl. But then his father got sick, and he promised himself that he wasn't going to waste his life away anymore. Yet, this lady five seats away from him, who was so bold in her approach, he felt somehow drawn to her.

Gwaine took a drink from the fresh pint and immediately, made a decision. He got up from his seat and making his way to her, he watched as she suddenly turned her back toward him, her fingers gently tracing her collarbone. Perhaps she thought it flirtatious; perhaps it was even a mechanism to cope with her nervousness. Regardless, he was already behind her as he whispered into her ear, "Wanna get out of here?"

Now, she found it both exhilarating and a little intimidating that the both of them were heading up to the hotel room they had just checked into. She had to admit; his Irish accent was pretty much what sealed the deal for her. It was so novel, so exotic that it felt like she tasted some forbidden fruit previously unknown to her.

Gwaine had already managed to pop the first two buttons of her blouse, revealing one of the most gorgeous cleavages he had even seen. He swallowed the lump in his throat; this was happening, this was real. Oh, fuck his promise. He'd stop wasting his life from tomorrow onwards.

Her fair skin was in deep contrast from his tanned one, but it was like they fitted perfectly together, as his hand wrapped itself gently around her neck. Her body curved so beautifully against his, as if they were meant to connect so well together. He had a good mind to simply slip his hand underneath her blouse and be done with it when the elevator door opened with a "ding" and they sprung, somewhat reluctantly, apart with Morgana redressing herself, in case of disapproving eyes.

It was Morgana's idea to come here, a relatively upmarket hotel with crystal chandeliers and weird abstract paintings. Going back to either of their places was out of the question, and going to a seedy B&B was just too dangerous. She didn't care if it looked like she was flaunting her wealth in front of him, or that she was making herself an easy target for someone who could well turn out to be a thief. If she was going to have a good time, she was damn well going to have a bloody good time.

When they finally reached their room, it took Gwaine much longer than necessary to unlock the door; but then again, Morgana was a distraction he'd never had to deal with before. She stood pressed against his back with her arms wrapped around his middle and as if the fact her breasts were crashed against him wasn't enough to drive him crazy, she was busily planting small kisses against his shoulder blade, letting her fingers work their way under his shirt. She was probably doing it to get back at him for the elevator business, either that or alcohol had only served to fuel her coquettish nature. The key was an ordinary card key, slide to unlock, but given the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier plus Morgana, it was no wonder the key kept missing the slot.

"Would you stop doing that for 5 seconds?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying again to slide the key into the slot and failing miserably.

"Oooh, fingers not working too well?" She grinned playfully, inching her fingers higher under his shirt. Gwaine pressed his forehead against the cool wood, a welcomed relief for his heated body. In the half hour he had known this woman, this _infuriating_ woman, she had shown a penchant for testing the boundaries of his control – or in the present situation – his concentration.

"I suppose you could do better then?" he challenged dubiously.

"Let's find out, shall we?" she quipped, taking the key from his limp fingers. Gwaine moved back a little, letting her small body slide between his and the door. He smiled, impressed with her competitive spirit. Morgana pressed back into him, taking the space she needed to be comfortable. She felt his hands move to her hips, keeping her where she was. Their game had begun.

"Do your worst," she taunted him. Gwaine leaned into her, nuzzling her neck with the rough hairs of his five o'clock shadow leaving her skin tingling. He nibbled his way up to her ear, his hips pressing into hers rhythmically, mimicking the act he was dying to perform with her once they were safely inside their room. His fingers lightly trailed up her hips and sneaked under her blouse, the sensation of them leaving her breathless. He felt her turn in his arms and backed away with him right through the open door.

"How the-" he began to ask just as she rose on tiptoes and brought his head down for a long heated kiss. She probably wasn't as tipsy as he was. He kicked the door close behind him, plunging them both to near-darkness, and pulled her towards him, his back pressing into the door. Morgana smiled as she tugged on his shirt, and then pulled it over his head in one swift movement. She kissed his chest, her lips and tongue massaging the flesh, her teeth giving him small nips that made him shudder as she pressed her hand against his groin and moved it up and down. His hips moved, and when she glanced up at him, she could see his eyes watching her with avid hunger. _God, she was good, _he thought as her mouth closed around his nipple and she sucked hard as her fingers curved around his bulge, as much as she was able to through the fabric of his pants. Gwaine gasped and his hips thrust forward involuntarily, a low growl emitting from his throat. She pulled his nipple with her teeth, letting it go as he gasped and his back arched.

She felt powerful, something she hadn't felt in a while. This power, the power she had just established over him gave her a rush like she had never known before. Slowly, she sank down in front of him, kissing down his stomach, following the trail of dark hairs that lead and disappeared behind his pants. He was ripped, there was no doubt about it, and he clearly enjoyed the attention she was giving his six-pack abs. Morgana licked along the top of his pants as her hands went to his belt buckle. She was about to unfasten it when she felt his hands over hers.

"You do that, and I won't last for two seconds," Gwaine pleaded, his eyes burning right through her.

Morgana sulked, but only a little, yet nevertheless nodded. He pulled her to her full height, and when she was standing again, he caught her chin in his hand and brushed her soft red lips gently with the pad of his thumb, nothing the minute trembling in her bottom lip. In that moment, she looked so delicate to him, so exquisite that it almost pained him to gaze upon her.

His fingers went to pop the buttons of her blouse again, and he watched with satisfaction at the blooming flush across her chest, a sure sign of her arousal. He could see that she was eager, eager for everything, his touch, his lips, his everything, yet he wanted to prolong their pleasure. So he took hold of her hands and led her towards the bed, moving all clothing but her undergarments. He took his time and most impressively, she noted, he took them off with his teeth. She bristled slightly at the contact between her skin and his stubble but she found it to be most stimulating. Gwaine gently pushed her down to the bed, and started with kissing her neck. He began playing with her breasts, first by releasing them from her bra and then opening his lips to draw a breast towards him. He sucked the rosy tip between his teeth and deep into his mouth. Morgana could actually feel his tongue lashing at it as he sucked it deep, and she moaned. _God, I'm so ready,_ she thought. In the meantime, his hands roamed all over the parts of her he could reach, her hips, her stomach, and her panty-clad ass. He dug his fingers in, and squeezed hard, almost leaving imprints as he continued to tease her breast with his mouth.

"Keep going," her voice was hoarse. Demanding. Gwaine liked that and released her breast, moving down so that he smiled against the skin just beneath her breastbone. Morgana couldn't stop her back from arching as he began travelling downward, and when she realized when he was heading from the way he was tugging down her panties, her breath got caught in her throat.

Gwaine's hands were spreading her lithe thighs and he rubbed his cheek on the side of her right thigh, delighting in the slight way her body quivered. She did cry out with stunned pleasure as his tongue took a long swipe up her center, his hands stroking her thighs. She trembled with enjoyment as his tongue explored her more thoroughly and intimately. Her hips pressed into him a little more fervently as her hands went to encircle his head, holding him in place. She was so turned on, so ready and when he stiffened his tongue and pressed into her, she damn near came on the spot.

"Fuck!" she gasped as his tongue slid out and a finger slid in, pressing along the soft interior of her body, much longer and stiffer than his tongue had been. Her hips lifted up and she shuddered as he pressed against her g-spot. Gwaine began teasing her sensitive clit with his tongue as his finger worked in and out of her. He was savouring this, relishing every moment of this stranger's gratification. When he pressed another finger into her, Morgana shuddered as his tongue flashed across her clit, his fingers stretching her. She could almost feel the growing weight of blood in her veins as it rushed to swell, well, everything. Her muscles tightened even more on his fingers as she started to climax and he quickly took her into his mouth and bit down gently, the pressure of it sending more waves of absolute rapture through her.

When her orgasm started to subside, Morgana realized that her hands were on a stranger's head, her fingers wrapped in his hair, as she pushed him firmly into her. _My, I've never been so bold_, she thought. When Gwaine emerged, lips still a little glossy; she exhaled deeply, the erotic sight turning her on like nothing ever did.

They were sticky now, both from sweat and the evidence of their earlier activities, but they were more than ready for each other. Gwaine, having taken off his pants earlier, slowly moved up her body in a slow, relaxed manner, as if he wasn't aware that he had given Morgana the best orgasm she had ever experienced. As he supported himself over her, the only light in the room streaming in from the window, he saw how beautiful she was. Sweat had plastered loose tendrils of hair to the side of her face and Gwaine brushed them all aside, his face coming down to kiss her again. This time, it was a particularly unhurried kiss but it was more like a slow burn, steadily mounting into a proper blaze.

"Uh, wait, shit. Protection." He broke off their kiss and started to move away when Morgana stopped him with a touch to his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." It was a pretty dangerous thing for her to say; after all, the pill didn't prevent the spread of infections or diseases but she had long started on this high-risk path when she picked up a stranger at a pub. Morgana was somewhat relieved when he began to assure that he was healthy. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she hoped he wasn't lying.

Gwaine took hold of her waist and flipped them both, so that she was on top now. He wasn't selective when it came to positions but he knew her being on top would definitely help her climax again. His need was fast intensifying, a tight wave of lust surging over him. As he settled comfortably down on the bed, she quickly threw one of her legs over to straddle him. Watching her position herself, and seeing her petite hands on his chest, he was struck by how almost elfin she was compared to him, his frame easily dwarfing hers.

Morgana slid down with languid movements, slowly rubbing herself against him. They both moaned, the feeling so fantastic that it took all of Gwaine not to simply hold her down. She circled her hips around and quite suddenly, she pressed down, gasping as she did so. He cursed at the exact same moment, his hands going to her hips as he gripped the firm skin. Without hurrying and using his chest for leverage, she worked up and down so that he entered her just a little more each time. As she moved lower and lower, he started thrusting up to meet her and she would pull away, eliciting exasperated moans and growls from him.

Finally, he grabbed her not too roughly and forced her body down as he thrust upwards, and the both of them called out in heated moans as he filled her up completely. "Fuck," he cursed as she rode the swing of his hips, delighting in the motion it produced. She purposefully squeezed her muscles and let out a squeak of delight when the both of them felt their bodies respond. Gwaine drew in ragged breaths; he was so close; she had to be too. They moved faster and harder against each other and when one of Gwaine's hands went to the point where her thighs met and rubbed against her, Morgana lost control of her hands as she collapsed onto him, screaming her climax with her fists clenched in the sheets beside Gwaine. Beneath her, his bucking became stronger, wilder as he too reached his own culmination.

They laid like this for several long moments as they caught their breaths, their bodies coming down from their high of writhing and quivering. Gwaine was the first to recover as he rubbed her back soothingly, her fists slowly loosening from the sheets. Morgana looked up with her chin on his chest and in that one moment, in that one perfect moment, they were tender in the manner that only long-time lovers could be.

They awoke the next morning, feeling grimy and a little grossed out from the mess they had created. Morgana was the first to rise, unexpectedly shy as she gathered the sheets to cover her modesty. But her back was still exposed and it was there where Gwaine traced lazy patterns, feeling her shiver under the touch of his calloused hands.

"Didn't catch your name last night, love," he greeted, a cheeky grin spreading across his features. He marvelled at how her hair could look the way it did, tousled but still silky.

"Morgana Pendragon," she replied, looking over her bare shoulder as she gazed upon his reclining form, the sheet barely covering his modesty or the V of his hips. Her heart lunged as her mind remembered all the wicked things they did the night before, grinning like a Cheshire cat herself.

Morgana. Morgana Pendragon. Shit, _the_ Morgana Pendragon. The one who's been in all the papers for going to court for control of her father's company? Gwaine didn't know much of the details, only that she was trying to oust her half brother as head of the corporation. Apparently he was a sod or something.

Morgana watched as familiarization dawned on her companion's face and felt her own smile fade. Could the best night of her life also be her biggest mistake?

**Author**: thalia-csiny / philyra91

**Fandom**: Merlin

**Story Title**: Entangled

**Character/Relationships**: Gwaine/Morgana, modern AU

**Summary: **Morgana Pendragon was having a bad week; no, make that a bad month. So when she saw a stranger in a pub, she decided to throw caution to the wind and bought him a drink. Could this turn out to be the best night of her life?

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.

**Notes**:Decided to end the semester with a BANG! Hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
